


FlyQuest, al tuo servizio

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Quando PowerOfEvil ha fondato i FlyQuest, non pensava che la loro vita sarebbe andata così.Un giorno di vacanza, quindi, è obbligatorio.
Kudos: 4





	FlyQuest, al tuo servizio

PowerOfEvil sbadigliò spalancando le fauci, strofinandosi gli occhi prima di tornare a dormicchiare. In lontananza, la figura sfocata di un Bašmu che si rotolava nella sabbia non lo disturbava minimamente. Il sole, invece, si era spostato, bruciando di arancione dietro le sue palpebre. Con un lamento sollevò una coda, poggiandola sul proprio capo. Il pelo color caco gli portò subito fresco, e la luce si offuscò fino a scomparire. Sbadigliò un'altra volta, prima di avvolgersi completamente nelle proprie nove code. Si sarebbe riassopito così volentieri...

"PoE, non stiamo allo scoperto da troppo tempo?"

Il kitsune aprì un occhio, spostando a malapena la coda che gli copriva il viso. Osservò il grande insetto sopra di lui, che si strofinava le zampe agitato. Santorin era sempre agitato, ma poco prono ad agire.

"Fai quello che sai fare meglio, se sei preoccupato." Gli mormorò in risposta, girando su se stesso in modo da stendere al sole la schiena. L'uomo mantide annuì nervosamente e aprì le ali, volando verso il bordo della spiaggia. PowerOfEvil lo controllò finché non atterrò, e chiuse nuovamente gli occhi. Gli schiamazzi del Bašmu sembravano essere svaniti.

"IgNar."

Chiamò, rotolandosi dalla parte opposta. Un grosso cane dal mantello rossiccio si sedette vicino al kitsune, in attesa di ordini. Quando PoE alzò gli occhi, era diventato un umano dagli occhi a mandorla.

"V1per è ancora a giocare? Non lo sento più."

Il Bul-gae controllò la spiaggia, per poi annuire.

"Si trova in acqua. Sta giocando con Wildturtle. Mentre Santorin è a controllare la strada."

PowerOfEvil emise un borbottio basso.

"Se dovesse arrivare qualcuno, vi proteggerei. Lo sai, tu. Lo dovrebbero sapere anche gli altri."

IgNar si alzò in piedi, togliendosi la sabbia da dosso.

"Siamo tesi in questi giorni. Ma in fin dei conti, lo sanno anche loro. Tranne Santorin, che è sempre agitato."

Il kitsune emise un lieve risolino. Quella giornata di riposo non era utile, era necessaria. Troppi addii tutti uno di seguito all'altro, troppe cacce aperte. Il suo gruppo, i FlyQuest, dovevano sfogarsi.

"Anche se non abbiamo mai fatto del male a degli esseri umani, veniamo bollati come mostri." Mormorò la volpe, sollevando tutte le nove code e mettendosi a sedere.

"Anche se eseguiamo i loro desideri."

IgNar rimase in silenzio, e prese dagli abiti un paio di occhiali, che indossò con lentezza. Nessuno avrebbe potuto riconoscerlo come Bul-gae, cane di fuoco del regno oscuro.

"Noi svolgiamo compiti che gli umani non possono fare. Siamo loro utili, ma avranno sempre paura di noi."

PoE si stiracchiò, prendendo in un attimo la sua forma reale, e agitò tutto il corpo per rimuovere ogni granello di sabbia dal pelo folto. Saltò sulle spalle di Ignar, e attese che il ragazzo si avvicinasse al bagnasciuga per chiamare i compagni.

"Pensavo che l'America fosse un posto più sicuro per noi."

Disse mestamente, una piccola fitta di nostalgia dell'Europa nel cuore.

"Ma evidentemente neanche qui riesco a farmi accettare."

Mentre il kappa e il grosso serpente alato tornavano a riva, Santorin emise un suono acuto e ronzante. Era l'allarme. In un lampo PowerOfEvil era saltato sulla sabbia, correndo veloce verso la cima della lunga spiaggia, superando Santorin che ad ali spiegate correva verso gli altri dei FlyQuest. Con uno scatto imboccò la strada tra le piante, appiattendosi poi nell'erba alta. Dieci, dodici, quindici uomini armati. Sembravano contadini, cittadini comuni. Fortunatamente, tra essi non sembrava esserci nessun cacciatore di demoni. Cambiò forma in un battito di ciglia, prendendo un bel respiro prima di uscire allo scoperto da dietro un albero. Sorrise amabilmente, pensando di aver davanti una famigliola pronta a passare la giornata in spiaggia, piuttosto che una folla armata di forconi.

"Gentili signori, sarebbe meglio stare lontani dalla spiaggia, oggi. È stato avvistato un kraken a poche miglia da qui, e sarebbe un peccato perdere la vita solo per un bagno."

L'uomo in testa al corteo lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, prima di stringere meglio il falcetto che aveva in mano. "Hanno avvistato un drago atterrare oltre la scogliera. Controlliamo che non ci abbia fatto il nido. Tu l'hai visto?"

PowerOfEvil non riuscì che ad allargare il sorriso. Aveva imparato dai bambini umani che sorridere aiutava a calmare gli animi della loro specie, vero. Eppure, per qualche strano motivo, non riusciva a fare altro mentre il sudore iniziava a colargli sul collo.

"No, no. Draghi? Non dovrebbero trovarsi più a est?"

Chiese, stringendosi le braccia, prima di indietreggiare di un passo, confuso, quando la folla riprese la sua marcia.

"I kraken-"

"Non ti preoccupare, ragazzo. Non andiamo fino in acqua. Setacciamo la spiaggia."

PowerOfEvil li osservò passare con i forconi, gli archi, e qualche spada nel fodero. Corse nuovamente verso la testa del gruppo, controllando meglio il suo interlocutore. L'avrebbe attaccato se avesse insistito? Corse nuovamente davanti a loro, controllando con la coda dell'occhio dove fossero i suoi compagni. Wildturtle stava salendo in groppa a V1per, e sarebbero volati via in pochi secondi.

"Aspettate! Non volevo dirvelo, ma... ho trovato un nido là, sotto quel promontorio. Pensavo di rivendere le uova, ma se è così pericoloso, lo lascio tutto a voi."

La disonestà sembrò convincere tutto il seguito, che immediatamente si girò a guardare dove il ragazzo aveva indicato. Un brillio nell'aria fece strabuzzare gli occhi al capogruppo, che girò nuovamente la testa verso quello strano ragazzo per ringraziarlo. Ma l'immagine del ragazzo sembrò svanire lentamente nell'aria, lasciando al suo posto l'erba che progressivamente diveniva spiaggia.

"Ma non c'è niente laggiù!" Si lamentò uno dei cacciatori, che si guardò attorno, controllando tutta la riva dall'alto. Aguzzò lo sguardo, avvicinandosi alla scarpata di sabbia. In quel momento un uomo urlò, e il battito d'ali di una grande bestia gettò l'umano a terra, mentre una grande creatura si alzava in volo davanti a loro, librandosi in alto nel cielo. Lo strano ragazzo pendeva da una zampa squamosa, rilasciò le nove code dietro di sé e salutò il gruppo, mentre si allontanava sempre più in alto.

Con una risata, PowerOfEvil lasciò cadere un paio di manifesti, salutandoli con la mano prima di fuggire nel blu e poi oltre gli alberi.

Il capogruppo aiutò il cacciatore ad alzarsi, e prese in mano uno dei fogli finemente decorati, che riportava il simbolo di una F intrecciata con una Q.

_FlyQuest al tuo servizio. Cinque mostri capaci di solcare mari, cieli e terra. Per la modica cifra di un sacco di monete d'oro*, completiamo le tue missioni e tu non rischi l'osso del collo in questo mondo pericoloso. FlyQuest: Showcase Greatness. *Un sacco di monete d'oro è inteso come prezzo base, può subire variazioni._


End file.
